


Coincidences

by griimdarks



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, modern au fluff!!, my favourite kind ;3;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griimdarks/pseuds/griimdarks
Summary: Modern AU Perc'ildan; Vax has had a terrible day and runs into a certain someone at his favourite bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razzledazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/gifts).



> Written for Razzledazzy! Here are your babies being adorable, I hope you like it <3

Vax'ildan had his own fair share of terrible fucking days. And today was most  _ definitely  _ one of them.

After a nine hour shift at the restaurant he worked at - how Vex managed to keep a smile on her face the entire time was far beyond him - he stalked his way down to the bar next door, intent on getting absolutely wasted and sleeping til God knows when in the morning. Vex had rolled her eyes at him, proclaiming that she'd rather go home and rest.

“You're not even going to stay and party?” Vax had joked. “And you call  _ me _ the trash goblin.”

Vex raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, darling, but did your eyeliner last the whole day?”

Vex's wings were as sharp as her tongue, and Vax gave her a gentle push.

Vax was a regular here, to the point where the bartender - a gruff guy named Kash, Vex was friends with his flatmate Zahra - would just pour his drink (rum and coke that was much more rum than coke) and slide it to his seat in the corner of the bar.

Today Kash was nodding sympathetically, pushing a glass of scotch to a motorcycle helmet and a shock of pure white hair. “This one's on the house,” Vax heard him say.

Vax raised an eyebrow. In all his months here, this was the first time he'd seen Kash give away drink for free.

“Kashaw,” he said, almost singsong, sliding into a seat next to the stranger. “I've had a terrible day. Where's my free drink?”

Kash scowled at him. “On your tab, buddy, that's where it is.”

“You must be a real lucky guy,” Vax turned towards him. “The only person tighter with money than Kash is-”

The stranger turned, and Vax was hit with the full, unadulterated impact of the bluest, prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. 

He was also hit with the series of scratches across his cheek and jaw.

“Unlucky, you mean,” the stranger sighed. “I just fell off a motorcycle.”

“Jesus,” Vax said. He spotted a thick leather jacket draped on the chair behind him, and the stranger had shoved the sleeves of his dress shirt up, revealing more scrapes and bruises. 

“Well,” the stranger continued hastily. “I didn't exactly  _ fall _ , I just realised that makes me sound completely incompetent. I was clipped by a car outside, and that's how I fell off my bike.”

“My original statement still stands,” Vax said, as Kash slid his drink towards him and turned away. “Pretty lucky that you're still standing.”

“It was just outside the bar,” he said. “I stopped to fix my helmet strap and ended up on the pavement.”

“Sounds like you were kicked to the curb,” Vax said.

The stranger stared at him before removing his glasses and pinching his brow.

“Just for that,” Kash cut in suddenly, pouring out more scotch. “This one's on you. Here, take it Percy.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Vax downed his drink. “It was a terrible pun.”

“Percy could have died, you know,” Kash said pointedly.

“With a pun like that I wonder if I  _ did _ die. Maybe this is hell,” Percy took a sip of scotch. “Well, at least the alcohol is good. Nevertheless, I realise that I'm being  _ very  _ rude right now. My name is….. Percy, just Percy, and I'm sorry for interrupting your earlier statement.”

Vax blinked. Percy sounded like he belonged on a rooftop restaurant, the kind that had dress codes and at least five kinds of forks to try to kill yourself with. “I'm Vax'ildan, or just Vax” he said. “What earlier statement?”

“The one where you compared Kash to someone?”

“Oh. Yeah, the only person tighter with money than Kash is my sister.”

“You have a sister?” Percy said, brightening up immediately. “What a coincidence! I do, too,”

“Interesting,” Vax said dryly. “Many people have sisters.”

“Well, true,” Percy seemed to visibly deflate at that. “Ah, it's just-” he stopped, and Vax watched his hand curl around his glass, clearly thinking over what he was going to say.

“Everything alright, Percy?” Vax asked, after a moment.

“Yeah! No, everything’s fine,” Percy said quickly. “It’s just custody issues. I never thought I'd see her again, but she just turned sixteen and she wants to live with me. Our adoptive parents won't hear of it.” He said the words  _ adoptive parents _ like one would say  _ diarrhea. _

Vax remembered a certain parental figure he had, whom he regarded with the same sentiment. “Fighting for it in court?”

“Yes,” Percy fidgeted with his glass, with the distinct air of someone who had said too much.

Vax paused. “The coffee at the courthouse tastes like dishwater. You're better off buying it across the road, they do good sandwiches there, too.” He laughed at the questioning look Percy gave him. “It's funny that you said 'coincidence’, my mother tried to fight for custody when she was divorced.”

“Oh,” Percy said, understanding immediately. “Did she win?”

“‘Fraid not.” Vax leaned back, taking a long sip. “Our delightful shitbird of a father did.”

Percy had been taking a sip of his drink, and promptly choked on hearing Vax's word choice.

“What?” Vax said. “He didn't care about mom, and he doesn't care about us. We left when we turned eighteen, and he last called us a month ago.”

“Mine last called me this morning,” Percy said darkly. “I haven't been living at their estate for years, and they still try to call me their son. I'm a de Rolo, not a Briarwood.”

De Rolo. The name sounded familiar, Vax thought, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He looked at the pale haired man sitting next to him and silently thanked his stars that Vex wasn't here; many a stronger person had fallen for her wink than Percy. And Percy himself...Vax saw the way his shirt was almost stretched across his shoulders, broad like Grog's but where Grog was built like a tank, Percy was slimmer. Vax saw a strong jawline, the shadow of stubble across his cheeks, and tousled white hair, on the longer side, and Vax had a sudden image of running his hands through it, hands turning to fists and giving it a sharp tug-

“De Rolo’s a much prettier name,” Vax said instead, grinned. “It fits a pretty face like yours.”

Percy blinked, almost sounding relieved at the change in conversation. “Does it, now,” he said, a ghost of a smile darting across his lips. “You can't really call my face pretty right now, it's a bit scratched up.”

“I dunno,” Vax said, feeling bold. He saw himself pulling Percy closer in the privacy of his room, lights dimmed and curtains drawn. “It suits you.”

“I look like I've been in a bar fight,”

“And that's a pretty fucking attractive look,” Vax shrugged.

Percy laughed at that, a rich warm sound that sounded completely unlike his normal voice, yet it suited him perfectly. “Well, Vax, I must say you've really brightened up my evening.”

“Have I really?” Vax said mildly. “Can I get that in writing, please? I'd like to show that to my sister so I can gloat. She jokes that I bring rain clouds wherever I go.”

“That's a bit mean,”

“I joke that she brings thunderstorms. All's fair in twin warfare,” Vax downed the rest of his drink. 

“I will say this, though,” Percy said. “I'm afraid I'm busy, tonight.”

Vax felt his stomach drop. “Really?” He said, too casually.

“I have another court appearance tomorrow morning. It’s the final one,” Percy downed the rest of his drink, and reached for his jacket. “That being said, I'm not busy tomorrow night.”

Vax wondered if he had imagined the hopeful lilt to Percy's words.

“What a coincidence, again,” Vax grinned. “Neither am I.”


End file.
